Predestinados
by Caroline Medeiros
Summary: Meu nome é Renesmee Cullen. Tenho 7 anos e aparento ter 18. Bella e Edward são meus pais. Sou meia-vampira e meia-humana. Meu melhor amigo, Jacob, é um lobisomem. Eu estou meia baralhada, acho que estou apaixonada por ele... Como isso é possível?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:** A novidade

Meu pai e minha mãe são o casal mais apaixonado e que mais se ama na minha família. Desde pequena que eu me encanto com a sua história de amor.

- Que lindo que você pensa assim Renesmee. – disse meu pai.

Como eu não iria pensar assim? Não dá mesmo. Eles sofreram muito para ficarem juntos, isso já é um sinal que se amam.

- É mesmo Nessie, nós sofremos bastante, mas não nos arrependemos do que fizemos, porque somos mais felizes do que ninguém neste mundo. – papai disse. Droga, o mau de ter um pai leitor de mentes, é mesmo isto. Ele sabe tudo o que você pensa em todo o momento desde que esteja perto de você. Minha mãe definitivamente tem muita sorte em poder mostrar-lhe apenas o que ela quer que ele saiba.

- Posso interromper essa pequena discussão mental? – perguntou àquela voz melodiosa, que me acalma em todos os sentidos, a voz de minha mãe.

- Claro! – respondemos em coro eu e meu pai.

- Charlie ligou a dizer que tinha uma notícia para nos dar. Ele disse também que gostava de dar a todos ao mesmo tempo por isso, ele pediu para vir à casa grande para poder contar. Eu disse que sim, por isso levantem-se do sofá e vamos para lá. O Charlie deve chegar daqui a uns 30 minutos – minha mãe disse.

- Que bom, mãe. Já faz tempo desde que o fomos visitar. – eu disse.

No segundo seguinte lá estávamos nós saindo do chalé ,correndo em direção à casa grande.

Desde pequena eu sempre adorei meu vovô Charlie, claro que ele nem sempre percebeu meu surto de crescimento, mas como ele é humano, minha mãe amada sempre preferiu não lhe dizer nada além do necessário. Claro, que ele sabe que não somos humanos, mas ele prefere não saber mesmo, o que somos.

Quando chegamos à casa grande, minha tia Alice me olhou de alto a baixo e repreendeu a minha escolha de roupa. Eu tinha vestido apenas uns moletons castanhos e uma blusa bege. E tinha posto os meus tênis. Se calhar era esse o problema dela.

Depois da nossa entrada e dessa depreciação de minha tia, a sua face brilhou depois de um breve momento de concentração.

- Não me digam por que vieram. Eu já sei! – disse tia Alice quase aos saltinhos de tanta felicidade.

- Já sabe? – dissemos eu e minha mãe em coro – Como?

- Eu não vejo o nosso futuro quando a Nessie está nele, portanto eu não sei como vocês vão anunciar isso, mas eu consigo ver as consequências desse ato.

- Que ato Alice? – perguntou minha mãe - Nós viemos para cá, porque meu pai pediu que reunisse a família para informar-nos uma noticia importante.

- Ah – foi o que tia Alice conseguiu dizer. – Então vocês não sabem o que o Charlie tem para dizer a vocês? Que grande boca a minha.

- Ai Alice, você está agindo como se o Charlie viesse anunciar o casamento dos príncipes de Inglaterra e que você o teria de organizar. – minha mãe disse.

Meu pai deixou escapar um risinho naquele rosto perfeito dele.

- Oh Bella. Não me faça falar não! Puxa. Deixa ser o Charlie a contar o que ele tem de contar. - Minha mãe ia protestar, mas meu pai interrompeu-a.

- Bella, não vale a pena tentar, Alice não te vai dizer e eu vou manter o segredo.

- Edward. Isso não é justo. – disse minha mãe.

- É, eu também concordo com a mamãe – eu disse.

- Deixa para lá, meu bem. – disse a minha tia Rose com aquele instinto maternal que ela tinha comigo. Ela sempre foi uma segunda mãe para mim. – Quando o seu pai se junta nas fantasias de Alice, eles não contam mesmo. Você já devia conhecê-los. Mas agora, me diz: Você dormiu bem, meu anjo?

- Claro, tia Rose. – eu disse - Olá a todos. Vovó Esme, vovô Carlisle, tio Emmett e tio Jasper, como estão? – se não fossem vampiros e obviamente se dormissem, eu provavelmente teria perguntado sobre a sua noite de sono, mas neste caso, isso não faz sentido. Meu pai gargalhou de novo.

- Estamos bem. Mas e você? Tem certeza que dormiu bem? Descansada e tranquila? Duvido muito, com dois vampiros no outro quarto a baterem com a cama na parede. – disse meu tio Emmett.

- Chega Emmett. – disse minha avó Esme. – Grosseria não!

- Ok, ok. – disse tio Emmett resignado.

- Parem com isso, porque o Charlie está chegando. – disse minha mãe.

Todos assumiram seus postos. Carlisle sentou-se no sofá para ler. Esme ficou cuidando da decoração. Minha mãe começou a brincar com o cabelo de meu pai, enquanto estava sentada no colo dele no sofá. Tios Emmett e Jasper estavam vendo um jogo de basebol, na TV . Tias Alice e Rose estavam sentadas nas escadas discutindo o que fazer nesse fim-de-semana. E eu, tinha a missão de abrir a porta para o vovô Charlie.

Quando a viatura policial de vovô chegou, pude observar e sentir que ele não tinha vindo sozinho. Ele trazia a Sue e Jake. Eu corri para a porta, para abri-la e dei um grande abraço no Jake.

- Sou sempre tão bem recebido, que acho que é melhor sair daqui mais vezes, para receber mais abraços desses. – disse o meu Jake.

- Não seja bobo. – eu retorqui. – Oi vovô. Oi Sue. Tudo bem com vocês?

- Mais que bem. – disse o Charlie – Como você cresceu garota. Está tão linda!

- É mesmo. – disse Sue.

- Obrigada. – eu disse levemente corada – Entrem.

Eles entram e foram recebidos cordialmente por minha família de vampiros e com um grande abraço de minha mãe.

- Bells, minha filhinha. Tudo bem com você?

- Mais que bem papai.

- Edward, vejo que tem feito um bom trabalho com as minhas meninas. – disse meu vovô.

- Obrigado Charlie. – disse meu pai.

- Esme, vejo que continua mantendo com Carlisle esta família no seu devido lugar. Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada Charlie em meu nome e em nome de meu marido também – disse Esme, minha vovó.

- Bem, - disse vovô Charlie corando – acho que está na hora de lhes contarmos o motivo da nossa visita Sue.

- É, acho que sim. – ela respondeu.

- Botem logo para fora, eles vão adorar – disse o Jake.

- O quê? Você já sabe e eu não? – eu fiz biquinho para Jacob.

- É, as noticias em La Push espalham-se rápido. – ele se defendeu.

- Vá chega meninos – disse Charlie – vamos ao que interessa. Eu e a Sue, bem, nós vamos nos casar.

- Parabéns papai – disse Bella, minha mãe, abraçando-o – parabéns Sue.

- Obrigado Bells – disse ele.

- Obrigada Bella – disse ela.

Depois de todos darem os parabéns, minha tia Alice disse que tinha de pedir uma coisa:

- Charlie, Sue, vocês lembram-se do casamento de Bella e Edward? Bem, foi perfeito não foi? Vocês gostariam de me dar o prazer de organizar o casamento de vocês? Por favor, por favor, por favor? – disse ela com uma voz de criança que implora.

- Bem, - disse meu vovô – eu tenho que perguntar a opinião de Sue, mas por mim você pode organizar o que quiser, desde que não seja um fardo para você.

- Claro que não é um fardo, eu adoro fazer isso, Charlie. – disse ela aos pulinhos – Sue, você me dá essa honra?

- Claro que sim Alice, se você quer organizar nosso casamento, por mim tudo ótimo. – respondeu Sue.

- Perfeito. – disse Alice – Rose! Vem comigo, vamos ligar para Paris.

- Ok, ok Alice, vamos lá ligar para o estilista parisiense.

- Ah, Alice! – disse Sue.

- Sim Sue, o que foi? – inquiriu ela.

- Eu gostava de te deixar fazer tudo como você quer, mas nosso dinheiro não deve chegar para estilista parisiense.

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso Sue – disse meu pai – nós, eu e Bella, queremos oferecer a festa de casamento para vocês.

- E nós – disse Carlisle – daremos a lua-de-mel.

- Nossa! – disse Charlie – Não tenho palavras para agradecer.

E conversa puxa conversa, o tempo foi passando e anoiteceu. Charlie e Sue foram embora, mas Jake ficou para me acompanhar no jantar. Estávamos comendo a sobremesa, quando vemos minha tia Rose e minha tia Alice descer as escadas.

- Renesmee e Bella precisamos falar com vocês.

- Sim, tias o que foi? – eu perguntei.

- Bem, nós concordamos que o casamento de Charlie fosse daqui a uma semana, então, nós temos de comprar o vestido da Sue, e os nossos também, sexta-feira de manhã cedinho, nós vamos apanhar um avião com partida para Paris, a capital da moda – disse tia Alice maravilhada.

- Eu sei que Esme também quer ir, mas como eu conheço os rapazes que temos em casa, eu peço que fiquem para olhar por eles. – disse tia Rose.

- É melhor, antes que eles a partam com seus joguinhos – disse Esme.


	2. Capítulo 2: A viagem

**Capítulo 2 –**** A viagem**

Os dias se passaram e eu quis fazer a minha mala, mas meu pai disse:

- É melhor você não fazer nada mesmo, Nessie. Sua tia Alice vai vos comprar montes de roupas.

- Ok - eu concordei com meu pai.

Na sexta de manhã, minha mãe entrou em meu quarto me chamando:

- Meu anjo, acorda , tia Alice está lá em baixo a ponto de explodir com você porque ainda não acordou.

- Vou pegar qualquer coisa e me vestir rápido,mãe. – eu disse.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso. Ali no seu closet, você tem um vestido lilás, que diz "vista no dia da viagem", que sua tia deixou.

- Está bem. – eu disse e corri para o closet.

Me despedi de Jake e do papai, como se fossemos ficar fora muito tempo.

- Eu te amo papai – eu disse.

- Eu te amo mais, Nessie. – ele respondeu e me beijou.

- Jake, é só um fim-de-semana, não precisa se preocupar tanto. Eu tenho minha mãe, minha tia Alice e tia Rose para me proteger. Nada vai me acontecer! – eu disse.

- É, eu sei Nessie, mas custam-me deixar-te ir?

- Vá, eu tenho de ir mesmo. Eu te amo, Jake. – eu disse, embora fosse mais do que amor amigável, eu não disse nada acerca disso.

- Eu também te amo Nessie, - ele disse – mais do que você pensa – ele sussurrou para si próprio que se eu não fosse metade vampira nem teria ouvido.

- Vamos garotas!Vocês querem perder o avião? – disse meu tio Jasper.

- Está bem. – disse meu pai resignado – Eu te amo Bella.

- Eu te amo Edward. – disse minha mãe já a caminho do carro.

Tia Alice pediu a tio Jasper para nos levar até ao aeroporto em Porsche amarelo. No aeroporto, fizemos o check-in com os nossos passaportes falsos. Eu e minha mãe somos irmãs gêmeas e Alice e Rose são irmãs entre si e nossas primas. Foi isso que inventamos dessa vez. Era impossível negar as semelhanças entre mim e mamãe, Entramos no avião, e tudo estava calmo, menos tia Alice e tia Rose que ficaram bobas ao verem duas bebês, no colo de seus pais.

_**Ponto de Vista de Rosalie**_

Aquela menina que está ali no colo daquele homem é tão linda. É uma das coisas mais bonitas que já vi na vida. E sua irmã gêmea que está no colo da mulher ao lado, ela também não lhe fica nada atrás. Mas, há algo nessa que está no colo do homem que me prende. Eu sempre quis ser mãe, mas a minha condição de vampira nunca permitiu. Eu faria de tudo para poder ser. Meus sentidos de vampira me deixavam ouvir a conversa entre aqueles que deviam ser seus pais.

- Rodrigo – disse a mulher – se não fossem a Caroline – disse ela apontando para a bebê que estava no colo do homem que se chamava Rodrigo – e a Sara – disse ela apontando para a bebê em seu colo – eu não sei o que faria de minha vida. Nossa família toda morreu no natal passado naquele maldito incêndio que nos sobrevivemos porque chegamos tarde, eu não sei se me manteria viva.

- É, Julie – disse Rodrigo – desde que soubemos que você ia ter as meninas, nada mais nos afeta tanto. Eu as amo muito. Desde o dia em que elas nasceram meu mundo tem três razões para eu viver: você, a Caroline e Sara.

Eu fiz minhas contas e deduzi que as gêmeas tinham mais ou menos 3 semanas de vida. Que amor! Eu reparei que já nutria um carinho imenso por Caroline. Eu própria já a via como a pequena Carol. Mas com muito desgosto meu, ela não era minha. Olhei para Alice e ela estava na mesma situação que eu, mas com o seu amor virado para a Sara.

Nesse momento, fomos avisados que o motor do avião tinha se incendiado e que teríamos de aterrisar de emergência num descampado francês. Nossa! Já estávamos em França? Como o tempo passou? Ai Rose, esquece isso, há coisas mais importantes em que pensar. O avião vai cair e todas estas pessoas vão morrer. Claro que você, Bella e Alice não. E quanto a Renesmee, Bella a irá proteger. Eu olhei pela janela e vi que estávamos quase no chão por isso cochichei rapidamente com Alice e Bella:

- Bella, você vai pegar Renesmee e garantir sua segurança. Alice, você vai arrancar a porta desse avião já. Eu vou pegar nas gémeas Alice, acho que você concorda que não as devemos deixar morrer, mas sim as adotar.

- Sim Rose, definitivamente sim. Eu já amo a Sara e você já ama a Caroline.

Eu peguei Caroline e Sara o mais rápido que pude, seus pais ficaram cheios de medo de mim, mas eles não poderiam, nem ficariam para contar a história. Alice deu um pontapé na porta do avião, eu saltei com as gémeas, Alice saltou em seguida e eu lhe passei a Sara e Bella saltou com Renesmee. Nós corremos com nossa velocidade vampírica o mais que pudemos porque assim que o avião aterrasse no chão, ele iria explodir.

Segundos depois pudemos visualizar essa cena horripilante de longe em segurança.

Ai, eu olhei para Caroline, meu pequeno novo tesouro. Ai como eu amo essa bebê. É, agora ela é minha filha.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer? Eu tenho de telefonar a Edward, para ele saber que estamos todas bem. – Bella disse.

- Não sei, bem, a única coisa que sei é que amo esta criança desde que a vi no avião e eu quero ficar com ela! – disse Alice.

- É, eu tambémNós somos capazes de cuidar delas. Eu sempre desejei ser mãe. E tenho esta oportunidade única de o ser, porque não?

- Se vocês querem ficar com as meninas, eu não vejo problema. Temos é que avisar a família. – disse Bella.

- Vá, eu vou telefonar ao papai. – disse Renesmee.

- Não lhe diga nada sobre Caroline e sobre a Sara. Nós queremos fazer surpresa. Não é Rosalie? – disse Alice.

- Sim, claro – eu disse.

- Eu quero comprar-lhe o seu closet inteirinho e todas as coisas de bebê necessárias como o carrinho, o berço, a cadeirinha do carro, todas essas coisas que eu sempre sonhei fazer, se tivesse uma filha. – disse Alice.

- Alice, você tirou as palavras de minha boca! Eu sempre quis fazer isso. Vamos aproveitar já que estamos em Paris, fazemos tudo isso que você mencionou e o que já tínhamos planeado: os vestidos do casamento. – disse eu.

- Claro. – disse Bella, Alice e Renesmee.

- Então, o que eu digo ao papai? – perguntou Nessie.

- Diga que o avião caiu, que nós estamos todas bem, que iremos mudar os nossos passaportes para não descobrirem que estamos vivas e que vamos ficar em Paris como havíamos planeado. Diz também que nós os amamos – disse Bella a Renesmee.

- Ok mãe.

Renesmee tirou o seu celular de sua carteira e ligou para Edward.

- Papai, oi. - Renesmee, estão todas bem? Nós vimos agora na Tv que o avião que estavam,caiu.

- Calma papai! Estamos todas bem, minha mãe me protegeu do impacto, tia Alice arrancou a porta e agora vamos desfrutar do nosso fim-de-semana. Acalme todos à noite estaremos de volta.

- Ok Renesmee.

- Nós vamos também mudar os nossos passaportes para que não descubram que sobrevivemos. A mãe disse que te ama e tia Rose que ama tio Emmet e tia Alice ama tio Jazz. Transmite as mensagens. Eu também amo todos vocês. – Nessie disse.

- Nós também os amamos. Cuidem-se e divirtam-se. – disse Edward.

Renesmee desligou seu celular e colocou-o de volta na sua mala.

_**Ponto de Vista de Renesmee **_

Meu pai estava mesmo preocupado conosco. Mas ao que parece eu consegui acalmá-lo.

Tia Rose e tia Alice olhavam para a Caroline e Sara com um amor maternal, minhas novas priminhas eram muito lindas, tinham olhos castanho mel,cabelos castanhos finalmente realizaram o seu desejo mais profundo. Embora eu nunca tenha ouvido minha tia Alice se queixar porque não podia ter filhos, eu sabia que ela sempre desejou ter uma criança sua para que a pudesse moldar à sua imagem, que pudesse comprar montes de roupa, que pudesse fazer festas por tudo e por nada. E quanto a tia Rosalie, nós todos sabíamos que ela sempre quis ter um filho, sempre. Depois de corrermos um pouco, estávamos perto de uma cidade e tia resolveu que tínhamos que ter roupas novas. Embora ela quisesse comprar mais, se contentou em comprar roupa para um mês para os bebês e para dois dias para nós. Combinamos que compraríamos mais roupas mais tarde.

Numa loja de tecnologia, compramos uma das melhores máquinas fotográficas existentes no mundo e tia Alice tirou foto do rosto de todas nós.

Com nossas fotos prontas,tia Alice foi atrás de seus contato para providenciar nossos passaportes falsos, porque necessitamos deles para podermos alugar um carro e para irmos para um hotel. Eu vou manter nossas histórias de antes, apenas vou mudar um pouco nossas ligações familiares. Vou registrar as bebês também. - Ok. – dissemos eu, minha mãe e minha tia Rose

- Bella, se importa de segurar Sara enquanto eu trato desse assunto?

- Claro Alice. – disse minha mãe.

_**Ponto de Vista de Alice**_

Eu já conhecia muito bem Paris. Antes de conhecer e Jazz já havíamos tido uma das nossas muitas luas-de-mel aqui. Só que eu tinha os nossos passaportes na mão quando estávamos no quarto de hotel e Jasper atirou-se sobre mim, eu não queria, mas ao deixar-me levar sobre o momento, eu rasguei os passaportes e ai nós tivemos que fazer novos. Jazz conhecia um senhor parisiense que fazia isso desde que lhe pagássemos um bom dinheiro e ele até os fazia com outras nacionalidades.

Quando entrei neste escritório, pela segunda vez já que a primeira já fazia uns 20 anos, tudo estava mais velho. Eu fui até à secretária e falei com a mulher que estava lá. Eu tive uma visão de que iria ser mais fácil se eu subornasse a mulher para eu ser atendida mais rápido, subornei a mulher alguns minutos depois entrei na sala do advogado. Eu falei com ele por breves minutos:

- Eu quero 6 passaportes e 3 carteiras de motorista. – Antes que ele começasse a falar em tirei um envelope com muito dinheiro e disse: - espero que faça isso agora mesmo e não se preocupe não o procurarei mais e saiba que eu irei recompensá-lo devidamente.

- Ehr - disse o homem – eu preciso de pelo menos 1 hora para fazer isso parecer legal. – eu não queria esperar, mas eu sabia que era necessário. - Ok, tem uma hora nada mais do que isso. – eu disse com uma expressão séria.

- Preciso de fotografias e nomes. – disse o homem evidenciando o óbvio.

- Eu preciso de um passaporte em nome de Alice Cullen, com esta fotografia – disse dando-lhe 2 das minhas fotos – e uma carteira de motorista para mim também, eu terei idade de 21 anos.

- Com certeza. – disse o homem.

- Preciso também de um passaporte e de uma carteira de motorista para estas fotografias, com o nome de Isabella Stewart. – eu disse dando 2 fotos de Bella. Ela terá 22 anos de idade.

- Essa aí – eu disse dando uma foto de Renesmee – terá nome de Nessie Stewart e será irmã de Isabella. Ela terá 19 anos.

- Quero também, um passaporte e uma carteira de motorista para minha irmã Roselie Cullen. – disse dando-lhe fotos de Rosalie. – Ela terá 23 anos.

- Para estas duas meninas, fique claro que apesar de serem gémeas, eu adotarei uma e minha irmã Rose adotará a outra. – eu disse.

- Esta – eu dei uma foto de Sara – será minha filha, chamar-se-á Sara Cullen, com o pai chamado de Jasper Cullen. Ela nasceu no dia 18 do mês passado.

- E essa – eu disse dando uma foto de Caroline – será filha de Rose, chamar-se-á Caroline Cullen, com o pai chamado Emmett Cullen. Ela nasceu no dia 18 do mês passado, também.

- É tudo? – perguntou o homem, já evidenciando exaustão com os meus pedidos.

- Sim. Para que tenha um incentivo para ser rápido, leve já metade do dinheiro. Nos vemos em quarenta e cinco minutos, sendo que me pediu uma hora e eu já estou aqui há quinze minutos. – eu disse e sai apressadamente de sua sala. Era incrível como em apenas em quinze minutos eu já estava com saudades de minha filha amada.

Desci pelas escadas e fui para fora do edifício.

- Bella, como está minha bebê? – eu perguntei.

- Na verdade, eu acho que está com um pouco de fome. Que tal irmos a uma farmácia e comprarmos leite em pó? - É, acho que sim. – dissemos eu e Rose ao mesmo tempo.

_**Ponto de Vista de Rosalie**_

Eu estava nas nuvens a olhar para a minha pequenina bebê, enquanto ouvia levemente a conversa de Bella e Nessie, mas eu estava tão entretida que mal dei pela chegada de Alice.

Só quando Bella evidenciou que as bebês poderiam ter fome é que o meu instinto materno me acordou.

Fomos a uma farmácia próxima ao local onde estávamos, uma vez que Alice ainda teria de voltar lá para podermos ir para o hotel.

- Alice vem comigo, vamos escolher juntas o leite para nossas bebês. Acho que pudemos cuidar delas de maneira semelhante, uma vez que são gêmeas não vejo o porque de não as deixarmos serem parecidas em quase tudo – eu disse.

- Sim Rose, vamos!

Entramos na farmácia eu e Alice lemos todos os rótulos de leites disponíveis na farmácia e optamos por comprar, o indicado pelo atendente.

Droga! Como um quarto de hotel resolveria nosso problema agora. Alice parecia que tinha tido o mesmo pensamento que eu e fomos para um café muito elegante que nos serviu água para as mamadeiras. Foi um momento mágico poder dar mamadeira à minha linda filhinha. Alice pareceu partilhar desse sentimento, também.

- Mãe, será que algum dia eu poderei ter os meus próprios filhos? – perguntou Renesmee.

- Não sei filha, mas isso é uma coisa que você terá de testar no futuro. – Bella respondeu.

Caroline agora dormia nos meus braços, assim como Sara dormia nos braços de Alice. O tempo estipulado já havia passado e retornamos ao escritório do advogado.

- Bella, se importa de novo de segurar minha filha? – perguntou Alice.

- Tia Alice, se importa se for eu a segurar minha prima? – perguntou Renesmee.

_**Ponto de Vista de Renesmee**_

- Desde que tenha cuidado, pode segurar. – disse minha tia Alice.

- Obrigada. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Eu nunca tinha pegado um bebê tão pequeno, mas eu hoje estava a despertar o meu relógio biológico e assim esperava um dia poder ter filhos.

Nos sentamos em um banco perto e esperamos por tia Alice. A Sara dormiu o tempo todo. Como esta bebê é sossegada – eu pensei. Eu vi minha tia Alice chegar e ia passar-lhe sua filha, mas ela fez sinal para eu esperar.

- Bella, este aqui é o seu passaporte e sua carteira de motorista. Você é irmã de Renesmee e seu sobrenome é Stewart. Bella você supostamente tem 22 anos. Nessie – ela disse olhando para mim – Seu nome é Nessie Stewart. Você supostamente tem 19 anos.

- Obrigada tia Alice - eu disse.

- Obrigada Alice – minha mãe disse.

- De nada, - Alice disse – prosseguindo, Rose, você é minha irmã. Seu nome é Roselie Cullen e tem supostamente 23 anos. Fiz uma carteira de motorista para você também. Meu nome vai ser Alice Cullen, como sempre. E supostamente vou ter 21 anos. Sara vai ser minha filha e de Jasper. Ela se chamará Sara Cullen e tem 3 semanas de idade. E tem como data de nascimento dia 18 do mês passado. Quanto à Caroline, ela é filha de Rose e Emmett, chamar-se-á Caroline Cullen. Tem mesma data de nascimento e idade que Sara.

- Obrigada Alice. – disse tia Rose – Vamos para um hotel bem rápido porque quero pôr meu anjinho para dormir em uma cama confortável.

- Ok, eu também quero descansar. – eu disse.

- Sim, Alice, estou exausta mentalmente. – disse minha mãe.

- Também acho que minha bebê tenha que descansar, - disse tia Alice – eu estou vendo que existe um hotel muito bom para pessoas que levam crianças, vamos para esse. - Ok – concordamos todas em uníssono.

Quando chegamos ao hotel cinco estrelas, realmente lindo e luxuoso. Ele era em tons de branco e azul. Quando estávamos na recepção, mais uma vez tia Alice assumiu o comando, mostrou os nossos passaportes e pediu uma suíte com quatro quartos. Dois deles com berços.

Subimos para a nossa suíte maravilhosa, e descarregamos as compras daquele dia. Os camareiros trouxeram os berços e tia Rose e tia Alice deitaram as suas bebês neles.

Nos sentamos num agradável sofá branco, para conversar:

- Já pensaram como vão dar a notícia ao Jasper e ao Emmett? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Eu sei que vai ser um choque, - disse tia Alice – mas eu consigo ver que o Jazz e o Emm vão amar estas meninas tanto quanto nós.

- Eu mesmo sem ter visões do futuro, posso imaginar isso, estas bebês são amorosas. – disse tia Rose.

- Eu também acho que sim, - disse minha mãe – eu própria já amo minhas sobrinhas.

- Eu também já amo minhas priminhas. – eu disse.

- Que bom ter o apoio de vocês. – disse tia Rosalie.

- Sim, isso é muito bom. – disse tia Alice – Mas bem, nossas meninas precisam de muita coisa e eu acho que elas estão para acordar, por isso vamos às compras!

- Vamos! – respondeu tia Rose.

Elas pegaram em suas filhas e saímos da nossa suíte.

Pegamos um carro alugado num stand que vimos no caminho e fomos com a tia Alice às compras. Eu estava com a Sara no colo e tia Rose estava com Caroline .

Eu olhava pela janela, mas o que eu via era tudo muito diferente do que eu pensava. Eu tinha muitas saudades de Jake. Eu sabia que daqui a pouco tempo eu iria estudar em Forks, fazer o ensino médio, que segundo todos ia ser muito bom para mim. Eu tinha muito medo do que as pessoas iriam pensar de mim. - Renesmee, terra chama Nessie – disse minha mãe – Chegamos!

- Ah. – eu disse.

- Vá, vamos. – disse tia Alice, toda entusiasmada – A primeira coisa a comprar são os carrinhos para podermos deitá-las e depois termos as duas mãos livres para poder ver e tocar em tudo.

- Ok. – dissemos de novo em coro.

- Ai meninas – disse tia Alice – eu estou tendo uma visão sobre o quarto de nossas meninas. Rose, o quarto da Caroline vai ser com o tema de princesa (./_ZdLjXJt1iJY/Sw6MwK-ZqsI/AAAAAAAABr8/rvUcLPhp_) é tão lindo e fofo. – disse a tia Alice com ar amoroso – Eu consigo ver o quarto de minha filha também é bastante claro, funcional e lindo ().  
- Desculpe-me discordar Bella, mas eu não consigo ver onde estão as coisas que eu quero comprar enquanto Renesmee está em minha visões – disse tia Alice

-Podem ir buscar o vestido de Sue a esta morada – disse ela apontando a loja num papel – e podem escolher nossos vestidos para o casamento e os smokings? Eu sei que em outra época eu jamais permitiria isso, mas agora minha filha está em primeiro lugar.

- Assim faremos Alice. – eu disse – Prometemos tentar pensar como você pensaria!

- Ok. – ela respondeu.

Assim o fizemos, nós fomos até à loja onde a Alice nos tinha pedido para irmos comprar o vestido de Sue. Ele era perfeito para ela. Era discreto e tinha alguns bordados quileutes. Tinha também uma tira em volta da cintura e uma barra na roda. (.com/Content/Files/Images/Pormenor/Galeria/

imgNormal200901130935_).Claro, tudo obra de Alice, que mandou com certeza o estilo de bordado pela internet para o estilista.

Depois de sairmos do estilista, nós decidimos que iríamos ver as diversas lojas da cidade em vez de irmos a um centro comercial. Eu lembrei-me dos pedidos acerca das cores que as mulheres da minha família queriam. Vovó Esme pediu que o seu vestido fosse em tons de salmão. Tia Alice tinha pedido que o seu vestido fosse curto, numa cor primaveril e bonito. Tia Rose preferia que o seu vestido fosse vermelho e não tivesse alças. Quanto a mim e minha mãe, nós não tínhamos preferências quanto à cor, mas minha mãe sabia que a cor que o meu pai preferia ver nela era azul e eu, eu sabia que Jacob adorava a cor azul-esverdeada em mim.

Vestido Esme -.com/cgi/img-set/

Vestido Alice - ./wp-content/uploads/2009/07/vestido-rosa-e-sand%C3%A1lia...

Vestido Rose - .uk/dresses/pampered/LouLou%20puffball%20flower%20dress%20in%

Vestido Bella – .pt/5FJLR0ZCwRPQTa1WzuzV/500x50

Vestido Renesmee (meu) - .pt/MVqttD46hDUq8kUfkVsE/s320x240

Vestido Sara - ./_

Vestido Caroline - .pt/ui/4/22/63/60051963_

Vestido de Leah - .pt/UHIeabBgNcLmJW6iyh9z/x435

Os smokings dos homens foram idênticos. A principal diferença seria na cor das gravatas.

No caso de vovô Carlisle sua gravata combinava com o vestido de vovó Esme,em um tom salmão,para tio Jasper escolhemos um rosa,para tio Emmett escolhemos vinho,papai usaria a mesma cor do vestido de mamãe,azul ,a do Jake, quase me deixou louca,mas decidi pelo verde cor da mata que ele tanto ama,o noivo,vô Charlie usaria um prata,para combinar com seus grisalhos cachos e finalmente Seth,usaria a gravata em um tom de lilás. Depois de entrarmos em muitas lojas e de comprarmos tudo o que era necessário, voltamos para o hotel.

Encontramos com tia Alice e tia Rosálie no hotel, nós com montes de coisas para o casamento e elas com berços, carrinhos, lençóis, armários, tudo e mais alguma coisa que elas tinham dentro de um caminhão que elas provavelmente tinham alugado.

Quando elas finalmente acabaram de nos mostrar as coisas, elas pegaram nos carrinhos de bebê iguais que tinham comprado para as suas filhas lindas que neste momento estavam dormindo. Eram carrinhos muito bonitos, confortáveis e acima de tudo seguros para que nada de mal lhes acontecesse. (./tm/aviso/img_avisos/ml_)As minhas tias tinham comprado tudo: os acessórios dos quartos delas, berços, cadeirinhas do carro, closet que davam para os próximos 10 anos das vidas delas e não só. Compraram tudo o que um bebê necessita desde fraldas, mamadeiras, mantas, pomadas, cadeirões, cavalinhos de brincar, e muitas outras coisas. Elas também compraram muita roupa para toda a família, mas quiseram logo ver as nossas escolhas para o casamento.

- Uau. Adoro o meu! – disse a tia Rose – Obrigada Bella, obrigada Nessie.

- De nada tia Rose – eu disse – olhe o de sua filha também. É este aqui – eu disse mostrando-lhe o vestido.

- Ai, obrigada de novo. É perfeito. – tia Rose agradeceu.

- Alice, chegou a sua vez. – minha mãe disse – Olhe esse aqui – minha mãe mostrou-lhe o vestido da tia Alice – você gosta?

- Amei Bella, obrigada a vocês duas. Eu não teria feito melhor. Mostrem o de minha filha. Ou não trouxeram para ela? – tia Alice disse.

- Trouxemos! – eu e minha mãe gritamos em coro.

- Olhe, - eu disse mostrando-lhe o vestido de Sara – você gostou?

- É tão lindo! Não tenho palavras para agradecer. – disse tia Alice - Mostrem-me o de vocês e o de Esme e Leah.

Nós mostramos uma de cada vez, primeiro minha mãe mostrou o dela.

- Que bonito Bella, seu senso de moda está a melhorando muito. – disse minha tia Alice, claro.

- Obrigada Alice, acho que isso se deve à sua influência sobre Renesmee. – minha mãe disse.

- Não me meta nisso não mãe, esse foi você mesma quem escolheu – eu retorqui.

- Mostre o seu Nessie! – Pediu minha tia tirei-o do saco e mostrei.

- Absolutamente perfeito. Mas, acho de muito mau tom você fazer isso com Esme. – disse tia Rosalie.

- O que eu fiz para vovó Esme? – eu perguntei.

- Acho que Esme vai ter que limpar baba de um cachorro chamado Jacob. – disse minha tia Rose às gargalhadas, gargalhadas essas que foram acompanhadas pela minha tia Alice e por minha mãe.

- Já chega! – eu disse envergonhada – Jake jamais me olharia desse jeito.

- Ah, não brinca não, todas nós sabemos que ele te ama. – disse tia Alice.

- Como uma irmã – eu disse.

- Há muito tempo que o cachorro não te olha como uma mera irmã ou uma amiga. – disse tia Rose como se tivesse cem por cento de certeza.

- É verdade filha – disse minha mãe olhando para a minha cara de incredulidade. - Esqueçam meninas, - disse tia Alice – Renesmee nunca acredita nas verdades do amor.

- Mudemos de assunto. – eu disse.

- Se é assim que você quer, é assim que vai ser. – minha tia Alice disse – Rose você já pensou onde vamos fazer o quarto das nossas meninas?

- Não Alice, realmente ainda não tinha pensado onde ia pôr o berço da minha filha e toda a decoração que comprei. – respondeu tia Rose. A cara da tia Alice de repente brilhou e nós reconhecemos que ela tinha tido uma visão que devia resolver esse problema.

- Rose, você se lembra daquele quarto que nós utilizámos para construir o nosso cabeleireiro ao lado do meu quarto? E daquele quarto que transformamos "O salão de manicure e pedicura das Cullens" ao lado do seu quarto? – disse tia Alice.

- Sim, eu me lembro – disse tia Rosalie.

- Vou transformar o cabeleireiro no quarto de Sara e você vai transformar o nosso salão de manicura e pedicura no quarto de Caroline.

- Excelente idéia Alice. – disse tia Rose.

- Obrigada – disse tia Alice – mas, eu vou ter mesmo pena de desmanchar o quartinho onde fizemos Bella e Renesmee de rainhas tantas vezes.

- Ah não, - minha mãe disse – eu odiava esses quartos. Desde que vocês os montaram no ano passado, eu e minha filha fomos submetidas às mais rigorosas torturas sob as suas mãos, principalmente pelas suas mãos Alice.

- Concordo plenamente com minha mãe, pode ser que agora que esses quartos vão se transformar nos quartos de minhas priminhas eu passe a entrar por essas portas de minha livre e espontânea vontade. – eu afirmei.

- Vá menina Renesmee, deixe de se queixar e vá dormir antes que adormeça ai no sofá. Eu e sua tia Rose provavelmente vamos ver as nossas meninas dormir e decidir coisas sobre seu futuro muito importantes. Sua mãe deve querer ver você dormir, afinal ,você é o bebê dela – disse Alice.

- É, mas eu não sou mais criança, mas por minha mãe, eu não me importo que ela me veja dormir. – eu disse.

- Vá dormir, quando você estiver dormindo eu vou vê-la dormir. Tome um banho com os sais. Ponha as suas idéias em ordem – minha mãe disse.

- Ah, Nessie – chamou minha tia Alice – tome esta camisa de noite que eu comprei para você e vista-a.

-Ok. – eu disse – Boa Noite! - Boa noite, meu anjo! – disse tia Rose – Sonhe com o cachorro.

Fui para o meu quarto e tentei ignorar o comentário da tia Rose. Ela mandou-me sonhar com o Jake, como se não fosse isso que acontecesse todas as noites. Eu sonho cada vez mais com ele e nem sempre são os melhores sonhos para se ter. Eu saí do banho e o relógio de parede do meu quarto já marcava quase meia noite. Já era tarde. Vesti a camisa de noite que tia Alice tinha me dado. Olhei para o meu celular e vi que tinha imensas chamadas do Jake. Droga, eu não ouvi o meu celular porque o coloquei no silencioso. Mas, de repente vi no visor do meu celular que tinha uma mensagem do Jake. Abri-a: "_Minha Nessie, espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Não se deixe magoar princesinha. Beijos de boa noite. P.S – Eu te amo. Sempre seu, Jake."_

Nesse momento meu coração parecia que ia explodir tamanha era a felicidade. Ele meu chamou numa só mensagem de princesa, disse que me amava e denominou-se como meu. Ai, como eu amo esse garoto! Ele é tão perfeito. Aqueles olhos, aqueles músculos, aquele rosto, enfim, tudo nele é perfeitinho. Só de pensar nele meu ar some. Foi então que eu tive a idéia de lhe responder à mensagem e foi assim:

"_Querido Jake, eu te amo mais do que você possa imaginar. Eu estou bem, cuide de você e de seu corpo perfeito. Estou com muita saudade de você. Voltarei para os seus braços o mais rápido possível. Beijos de boa noite. Sempre sua, Nessie_."

Droga, isto era o que eu queria mandar, mas eu não podia, logo, eu tive de emendar isto. Depois de ajustar diversas vezes a mensagem ela ficou simples e racional:

"_Jake, eu estou bem e espero que você também esteja. Sinto saudades suas. Voltarei depressa. Eu te amo também. Beijos de boa noite, Nessie_."

Deitei-me na minha almofada e em poucos minutos a inconsciência tomou conta de mim. Sonhei muito com Jake e comigo nesta noite, até que os raios de sol me cegaram os olhos e eu abri-os.

- Bom dia meu bem! – disse minha mãe que estava deitada ao meu lado.

- Bom dia. – eu disse num sussurro – Que horas são?

- Já passam do meio dia Renesmee. – ela respondeu – Você deve estar faminta filha, quer que eu peça algo para você comer?

- Pode ser – eu disse meia enojada. Eu gosto de comida humana, mas nada se compara a sangue. Então, eu mostrei-lhe uma imagem de nós duas caçando aqui em Paris e ela sorriu para mim, assentindo.

- Está bem. Se você prefere assim, podemos ir caçar. – ela disse – Alice e Rose foram dar um passeio com as meninas, elas disseram que queriam voltar amanhã cedo para Forks para poderem dar a novidade o mais rápido possível.

- Ok mãe, mas vamos logo caçar que eu em breve tenho uma fraqueza – eu disse com um sorriso torto.

Nós duas caçamos durante toda a tarde e à noite nós paramos para conversar dentro de seu carro alugado.

- Filha, - ela começou – eu sei que você nunca teve nada com o Jake, mas eu vejo que as coisas dia menos dia iram acertar entre vocês. Por isso, me promete uma coisa.

- Qualquer coisa mãe.

- Me diz se você precisar de mim seja para o que for. Eu sei que seu pai está sempre comigo, mas não deixe que isso nos impeça de falar. – ela pediu.

- Claro mãe, você sabe que você é a pessoa em que mais confio no mundo. Eu te amo com cada célula de que sou feita. Eu sei que posso te dizer qualquer coisa que eu precise. Você é a melhor mãe do mundo! – eu disse.

- Obrigada Nessie, por ser a melhor filha do mundo – ela me disse a meio de seu choro seco.

- Ah mãe, não me faça chorar não, eu sei que você não pode chorar , mas eu consigo – eu disse, e nesse momento senti uma lágrima descer pela minha face.

- Mãe, - eu disse – posso pedir uma coisa a você?

- Qualquer coisa – ela respondeu.

- Você sabe que eu já não penso no Jake da mesma maneira que eu pensava antes, por isso por favor, você pode pôr seu escudo em mim quando eu estiver perto de Jake com papai escutando meus pensamentos? – eu pedi.

- Claro, meu bem. Eu sempre agradeci por seu pai não poder ouvir certas coisas que eu penso por isso, eu acho que você tem o direito de ter a sua privacidade. – ela me disse.

- Valeu mãe, obrigada – eu disse, e logo depois eu senti minhas pálpebras caírem.

Mais uma vez meus sonhos foram relacionados com Jacob.

- Nessie, querida, acorde! – minha mãe me disse. Eu abri meus olhos, estava deitada no meu quarto da suíte com minha camisa de noite e já era de manhã.

- Bom dia mãe! – eu disse.

- Suas tias estão nos esperando no aeroporto. Elas alugaram um avião para transportarem as coisas do quarto de suas primas. – mãe disse.

- Ah, ok. Suponho que tia Alice separou uma roupa para mim, estou certa?

- Está meu anjo. – minha mãe me informou – Está ali em cima de sua cadeira.

Eu me levantei e fui vestir-me rapidamente, passei a escova em meus cabelos e quando olhei no espelho até me assustei com o vestido que tia Alice tinha escolhido para mim. O vestido rosa cabia-me perfeitamente e era lindo, mas ainda assim eu o achava meio curto. (..) Meu pai não vai gostar disso.

Mas o que fazer quando não se tem outra escolha? Nada. Minha mãe me chamou e eu fui com ela em direção ao aeroporto. Fomos correndo que as minhas tias e mãe, já tinham devolvido os carros alugados .

Entrei no avião. Vi tia Rose olhando para dentro do berço do avião onde estava Caroline e para minha tia Alice hipnotizada com Sara, que estava em seu berço também. Depois de acomodar-me num assento, eu perguntei às minhas tias:

- Preparadas? – eu fiz uma breve pausa – Tio Emm e tio Jazz vão ser apanhados de surpresa, mas eles logo vão perceber seus motivos, logo, logo.

- Ah – disse Rose – eu estou um pouquinho receosa com a reação deles, mas eu acho que eles vão entender, afinal estas duas meninas iam morrer. Eu não permitiria isso. Se Alice não quisesse adotar Sara, eu própria talvez a adotasse também.

- É, - disse Alice – se Rose não adotasse Caroline eu também provavelmente a adotaria também. Um bebê é sempre bem-vindo a nossas casas. Eu sei que nunca me queixei da imortalidade, mas no meu ser mais profundo, sempre quis ser mãe.

- É isso que vocês têm que lhes dizer – disse minha mãe – eles de certeza vão entender.

- Obrigada Bella, - disse tia Rose – você sempre tem uma palavra de consolo.

O tempo voou literalmente até chegarmos ao aeroporto. Nós combinamos com nossa família que seria meu pai a ir buscar-nos, porque como ele lê mentes, ele iria descobrir antes dos demais, de uma maneira ou de outra.

(Sara à direita e Caroline à esquerda)


	3. Capítulo 3: Inesperado

**Capítulo 3 - ****Inesperado**

_**Ponto de Vista de Alice**_

- Aterrisámos meninas! – eu disse – Rose pegue sua pequena, Nessie, você se importa de pegar Sara?

- Será um prazer tia Alice. – ela respondeu.

- Eu vou tratar de falar com os transportadores das coisas de nossas filhas. – eu disse – Quero que tudo chegue ainda hoje.

- Ok. – Elas disseram.

"_Edward, eu sei que você neste momento já deve estar lendo nossas mentes. Peço que tenha calma porque já iremos explicar tudo para você." _ – eu pensei.

Eu tratei de dar a morada de nossa casa, para que levassem as coisas ainda hoje. Depois peguei minha filha dos braços de Renesmee e dei-lhe um beijo na testa. Pousei-a em seu carrinho e peguei minha mala com a outra mão. Rose fez o mesmo que eu. Bella carregou a sua mala e a mala de Nessie. Finalmente saímos e encontrámos Edward.

- Que saudades, meu amor! – disse Bella – Eu sei que você a esta hora já deve ter lido em suas mentes a maior parte da história, mas vamos para o carro que lá elas explicarão tudo direitinho.

- Ok – Edward disse – Eu não mereço um beijo de minha filha?

- Claro papai. – disse Nessie dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Vá, vamos logo para o carro. – eu disse.

Entrámos no volvo de Edward e nossas filhas ficaram em nossos braços.

- Bem, - começou Rose – nós, eu e Alice, adorámos estas meninas desde o primeiro segundo que as vimos. Nós ouvimos seus pais dizerem que suas famílias tinham morrido no natal passado num incêndio. Seus pais morreram naquela queda do avião em que nós fomos para Paris…

- … eu e Rose – eu disse – não podíamos deixá-las morrer, por isso decidimos adotá-las. Nós já comprámos de tudo o que elas vão precisar. Nós vamos transformar nosso salão de manicura e pedicura e o cabeleireiro, em seus quartos. Já temos também decoração e mobília. E mais importante que isso tudo, nós amámo-las.

- Brilhante discurso, Alice e Rose, posso perguntar uma coisa? – disse Edward, deixando escapar um sorrisinho torto.

- Pergunte – dissemos eu e Rose em coro.

- Posso pegar em minhas sobrinhas? – ele perguntou – E, já agora posso saber seus nomes?

- Claro, - eu disse – pegue essa – eu dei-lhe minha filha – essa se chama Sara, e como você já leu em minha mente é a minha nova filha.

- Eu tenho mais um braço Rose – ele evidenciou.

- Eu sei Edward, mas – ela fez uma pequena pausa – você sabe que eu amo demais essa bebé. Por favor tenha muito cuidado!

- Com certeza, Rosalie Hale Cullen. – Edward disse e Rose passou-lhe Caroline.

- Que lindas que são minhas sobrinhas. Caroline – disse Edward olhando para filha de Rose – e Sara – disse ele olhando para minha princesinha – que gêmeas sortudas e lindas que vocês são. Suas mães vão mimá-las muito.

- De certeza! – disse Rose.

"_Absoluta." – _eu pensei.

- Vamos fazer assim – eu disse – Renesmee, ligue a Jacob para ele ir ter com você ao chalé e não faça essa cara, porque eu preciso de ver claramente como tudo vai acontecer.

- Ok, tia Alice. – ela disse.

- Edward, pare o carro. – eu disse – Ela que lhe ligue na rua, eu preciso de concentração.

- Que coisa, Alice. – ele respondeu. Nessie saiu do carro e eu concentrei-me no futuro lá em casa.

_**Visão**___

- Alice e Rose, quem são essas lindas bebês? – perguntou Esme.

- Bem, - começou Rose – se lembram do avião em que nós íamos que explodiu? Eu e Alice ouvimos uma conversa dos pais dessas meninas em que diziam que suas famílias tinham morrido num incêndio no natal passado. Essas meninas, como vêem são gêmeas. Elas nasceram no dia 18 do meu passado e …

- … eu e Rose não as podíamos deixar morrer, por isso decidimos adotá-las. Jazz, Emm, o que acham? – eu perguntei.

- Bem, isto foi um choque para mim, mas algo me diz que eu vou amar essa menina. – disse meu Jasper. Nesse momento, eu dei para seus braços a Sara.

- Ela se chama Sara.

- Como se chama? – perguntou Emm para Rose.

- Caroline. – respondeu Rose.

- Posso pegar essa garota linda? – ele pediu.

- Claro Emm. – respondeu Rose e deu-lhe Caroline – Tenha cuidadinho!

- Ai, que linda esta minha filha! – disse Emm aprovando Caroline.

- Esme, Carlisle, o que têm a dizer sobre isto? – eu perguntei.

- Vocês as amam, certo? Por mim, não vejo nenhum problema em ficarem com elas. – disse Esme.

- É, por mim também não. – disse Carlisle – Vocês já pensaram onde vão fazer seus quartos?

- Já sim! – Rose disse – Vocês se lembram daqueles quartos que transformámos em cabeleireiro e salão de manicura e pedicura?

- Sim, - disseram Emm e Jazz – nós lembramos.

- Vamos transformá-los nos quartos de nossas filhas. – eu disse – Nós já comprámos a decoração toda, desde berços, papel de parede, cortinas, etc. Nós comprámos closet para cada uma delas que deve dar para 10 anos. Comprámos também carrinhos de bebé e cadeirinhas de carro. Mas, entre fraldas e mamadeiras, leites em pó e mantas, nós também lembrámo-nos de vocês! Vosso closet vai ter de crescer de novo. – eu disse emocionada com este novo destino que nossas vidas iam tomar.

- Vejo que já pensaram em tudo. – disse Jazz – Já deram nome completo às bebês?

- Não, isso não. – eu disse.

- Acho que está na hora de sermos nós a escolher, não é Jazz? – disse Emm empolgado – Por favor Rose, me deixa escolher?

- Está bem, mas eu quero poder opinar. – Rose disse.

- Ly, amor de meu coração, você me deixa escolher o segundo nome de nossa filha? – pediu-me Jazz de joelhos.

- Já que você pede assim, pode! Mas, se eu não gostar, não fica esse nome – eu avisei.

- Eu já sei qual será o nome de nossa filha, Rose. – Emm disse.

- E qual será? – ela perguntou.

- Caroline Mel Hale Cullen. – ele disse – Eu decidi fazer uma homenagem a Esme, por isso retirei – Es de seu nome e restou – me (Esme) e depois, pensei em seu nome Rosalie, no nome de Bella, no nome de Alice e encontrei uma semelhança: a letra l, - Emm disse – por isso, juntei – me de Esme com – l de vossos nomes e deu o nome Mel.

- É perfeito Emm! – Rose disse – Parabéns, meu amor.

- É realmente, você usou pela primeira vez sua cabecinha oca. – eu disse.

- Assim, eu tenho de pensar muito bem… Bem, vejamos: Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle, todos tem a letra – E, depois temos a letra –l do nome das meninas, - El e depois pensemos no nome de meu amor – Alice, -ice, poderíamos transformar o –c em –s e assim ficaria – ise, juntamos as peças e dá Elise. É isso mesmo: Sara Elise Cullen. – disse Jazz.

- Ai, que lindo! – eu disse claramente emocionada – Como você é tão perfeito? Gostei muito desse nome. É parecido com o meu.

- Que bom que gostou minha flor. – Jazz disse contente.

- É parabéns meninos, vocês escolheram nomes muito bonitos para vossas filhas. – Esme disse – Obrigada por terem usado letras de meu nome em minha homenagem. Eu me sinto lisonjeada.

- De nada mãe. – disse Emm, de uma forma tão carinhosa que nem parecia ele. Caroline ia fazer-lhe mesmo bem.

- De nada mesmo, mãe! – disse Jasper com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

_**Fim da Visão**_

_**Ponto de Vista de Renesmee**_

Eu sabia que me encontrar com Jacob no chalé não seria muito boa ideia, uma vez que estaríamos sozinhos e eu não sabia se resistiria aqueles músculos. Foco Nessie, foco. Bem, eu realmente estava com medo de fazer alguma asneira que estragasse a nossa amizade.

- Renesmee, já pode entrar. – disse Alice toda contente – Eu já tive a visão que tanto queria ter, Rose pode ficar tranquila. Emm vai amar Mel.

- Mel? – perguntou Rose.

- Sim, nossos amados esposos vão ter a brilhante ideia de querer dar o segundo nome às nossas filhinhas. Emm escolheu o nome Mel para vossa filha. Ele te explicará depois porquê. – disse tia Alice.

- Já que sabe tanto, poderia nos dizer qual vai ser o segundo nome de sua filha? – perguntou minha mãe.

- É, eu posso. Vai ser: Elise. Jazz vai também explicar porquê. – Alice disse.

- Mas assim não é justo, eu nunca saberei. – eu disse.

- Pronto já que você insiste eu digo, mas isto vai começar a perder a piada para os outros. – ela disse – Prometem fazer-se surpresos quando ouvirem as explicações? – ela perguntou e todos assentiram.

Ela explicou o Emm e Jazz fizeram com a mistura das letras dos nomes da nossa família, assim como a minha mãe, e eu achei muito fofo da parte deles.

Eu estava na minha orbita particular a pensar em como iria encarar o Jacob sozinha no chalé sem me atirar nos braços dele e beijá-lo, mas eu quase que estava a considerar aquela missão meia impossível. _Foco Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen, foco!_ Eu pedi a mim própria. Foi ai que pensei na possibilidade obvia de meu papai neste brilhantíssimo momento estar lendo a minha mente. Merda! Eu não queria que ele tivesse lido esses meus últimos pensamentos. _Papai você está me ouvindo?_ – eu pensei na tentativa idiota de ele não estar ouvindo. Eu esperei pela resposta, esperei e nada. Absolutamente nada!

- Pai por favor responda ao menos! – eu verbalizei.

- Respondo ao quê? – ele perguntou. Foi ai que eu me virei para minha mãe e ela sorriu para mim.

Ela estava me bloqueando. Ai, como eu amo minha mãe. "_Obrigada mamãe, valeu." _– eu pensei com a mão em seu rosto e ela sorriu de novo.

- Nada papai. Só simplesmente eu que estava a acordar de um pensamento estúpido e pensei que você tivesse ouvido, mas felizmente eu tenho pessoas com quem posso contar sempre. – eu disse. Meu pai entendeu e fechou a cara, porque sabia que minha mãe iria me ajudar, uma vez que ela achava que eu merecia ter minha privacidade.

- É, está bem, eu vou fingir que não tenho meus diabinhos pessoais juntos para me enlouquecer. – disse meu pai – Nessie, vá agora para o chalé para que sua tia Alice fique muito feliz! – ele disse essa ultima parte sarcasticamente – Nós ligaremos para você quando sua tia Alice achar que está tudo bem.

- Ok papai. Até logo família. – eu me despedi e corri para dentro da floresta, para o chalé, para o meu Jake.


	4. Capítulo 4: Eu te amo!

**Capítulo 4 –**** Eu te amo!**

Eu já estava quase ao pé de minha casa quando comecei a sentir o cheiro forte amadeirado do meu Jake. Eu corri mais devagar, agora que a ânsia estava quase tomando conta de mim. Eu senti que ele estava correndo até mim e então decidi ir ao seu encontro. Ele estava na forma humana, com uns shorts brancos e uma camisa preta bem justinha ao corpo. Ai, que perdição! _Foco Renesmee, foco_. Ele estava de camisa, ele estava calçado, ele estava arrumado, ou seja, ele não veio correndo na sua forma de lobo, isso era estranho.

- Oi, - ele me disse – como foi sua viagem?

- Oi, - eu sussurrei, embora eu soubesse que ele poderia ouvir – correu bem, ganhei duas primas.

- Como é? Ganhou duas primas? – ele perguntou confuso. Eu entrei dentro do chalé e ele me seguiu para a sala.

- É, sabe, meu avião caiu. Dai, minha tia Rose e minha tia Alice decidiram salvar duas irmãs gêmeas com 3 semanas de vida de morrerem. Logo, elas agora as estão adotando. – eu disse.

- Ah – ele disse parecendo entender a situação. – Quais são os nomes delas mesmo? – ele perguntou. Parecia que ele estava me empatando com esse assunto, mas mesmo assim eu respondi.

- Quer saber seus nomes completos? – eu perguntei.

- Sim, pode ser. – ele disse, mais uma prova que ele queria que eu me demorasse nesse assunto.

- Rosalie adotou Caroline, que tem por nome agora: Caroline Mel Hale Cullen. – eu disse.

- E a outra? Você disse que eram duas. Rose a adotou também? – ele me perguntou.

- Não, quem adotou a irmã de Caroline foi minha tia Alice. A bebê se chama Sara, Sara Elise Cullen. – eu disse.

- Têm nomes bonitos, foram elas que escolheram? – ele perguntou e eu já estava a me enervar com esta conversa forçada.

- Não, Rose e Alice não escolheram os nomes. Os primeiros nomes delas são os nomes que seus pais humanos que viajavam no avião lhes deram. Os nomes Mel e Elise foram meu tio Emm e Jazz que escolheram, ou melhor devem estar a escolher nesse momento, uma vez que Alice disse isso através de uma das suas visões. – eu disse – Jake, você está me enrolando com essa conversa toda porquê?

- Eu,… enrolando… não Nessie, não… - ele me disse.

- Está sim, eu estou vendo. Esqueceu que eu te conheço Jacob Black?

- Bem, na realidade você está vendo coisas onde não existem, eu apenas estava interessado nos pormenores da sua viagem.

- Vou fingir que acredito Jake. – eu disse.

- Tive saudades suas princesa! – ele disse e meu coração parecia que ia explodir de tamanho contentamento. Ele me chamou princesa, chamou isso mesmo?

- Eu também tive saudades suas, Jake. – eu disse. Eu queria dizer muito mais que aquilo, eu queria dizer que o amo. Foi então que ele pela primeira vez desde que cheguei de Paris me pegou ao colo e me abraçou e pus as minhas mãos em seu rosto e ele se aproximou para me dar um beijo no nariz. Mas o inesperado aconteceu e eu passei-lhe uma imagem nossa nos beijando na boca e ele me largou no chão nessa hora.

- Jake, sinto muito que tenha visto isso. Me desculpe. – eu disse no meio de meu choro. Essas lágrimas insistentes que corriam pelo meu rosto que não paravam!

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Nessie. – ele disse.

- Eu sei, já estraguei nossa amizade. Você não me vê desse jeito. Você não me ama. – eu disse e sai correndo à máxima velocidade para a casa grande.

Quando cheguei lá, disse bom dia a todos e segui para o meu quarto da casa grande na máxima velocidade sem explicar a ninguém o motivo de eu estar assim.

Eu deitei-me na cama e chorei, chorei e chorei, até que me senti cair na inconsciência.

Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava nesse lugar complexo que eu entendi ser o refúgio de minha mente. Eu só pensava na minha burrice que estragou a minha amizade com o Jacob, mas eu sabia que eu tinha de voltar e assim o fiz abrindo os olhos. Fechei-os imediatamente, e abri de novo tentando focar as imagens turvas que eu via. E foi então que vi minha mãe sentada na cadeira do meu quarto da casa grande me olhando.

- Edward, Carlisle, Renesmee está acordando. – ela disse e eu consegui ouvir um reboliço lá em baixo. - Filha querida, você está bem? – ela me perguntou.

- Mãe, eu acho que estou bem, só estou um pouco zonza e com fome. – eu admiti.

- É normal que tenha fome Nessie, você está dormindo há quase 6 dias, nós temos te alimentado por meio intravenoso. – disse vovô Carlisle.

- Seis dias? - eu perguntei.

- Isso mesmo filhinha. – disse meu pai com um ar preocupado. – Jazz acalma Rose antes que eu tenha que descer. Renesmee necessita de descanso nesse momento, não de uma reunião familiar.

- O que tem tia Rose? – eu perguntei.

- Ela está meio perturbada com o que aconteceu com você. Ela te ama muito e quer subir agora, para confirmar se você se sente mesmo bem. – disse meu pai.

- Tia Rose, eu estou bem mesmo. Não se preocupe que em breve descerei para descansar você e todos os outros. – eu disse baixo, eu sabia que ela ouviria.

- Ela agradece a você. – meu pai disse – Ela diz também que não gritou a resposta porque poderia acordar as meninas.

- Como estão elas? – eu perguntei.

- Bem, muito bem mesmo. Elas vão ser as bebês mais mimadas neste mundo a partir de agora. – meu pai disse. E foi ai que eu ouvi a voz de Jake a falar com meu tio Emm.

- Emmett, não brinca. Eu tenho de subir para ver a Nessie. – Jake disse.

- Não estou brincado, só estou cumprindo ordens do Edward. – Emm disse.

- Jacob, vai embora, eu não quero falar com você. Não hoje. – eu disse triste e com uma enorme dor no peito.

- Tem certeza princesa? – ele me perguntou. E mais uma vez me coração acelerou o seu batimento.

- Tenho. Talvez outro dia. – eu disse.

- Tudo bem. Eu te amo. Tchau Nessie. – ele disse triste também e eu ouvi ele se distanciar da casa. Ele disse que me amava, mas claro que do modo de amiga, de irmã, não como mulher.

Eu comi e minha tia Alice implorou para que eu, minha mãe e meu pai passássemos lá a noite, uma vez que amanhã seria o casamento de Charlie e ela ia necessitar da nossa ajuda para cuidar das pequenas, porque Rose ia ajudar a arrumar a noiva, Sue. Nós aceitámos e nessa noite tudo o que eu consegui dormir teve relacionado com Jacob. Com a frase que ele me disse antes de se ir embora. "_Eu te amo._"


	5. Capítulo 5: Casamento de Charlie e Sue

**Capítulo 5 –** O Casamento de Charlie e de Sue

Acordei e vi no relógio de parede do quarto em forma de flor que eram 8h25m. Eu decidi levantar-me da cama e ir ajudar no que pudesse. Primeiro tomei um banho, arranjei um vestido lilás simples para vestir antes de vestir a roupa para o casamento.

Depois desci, tomei o meu café da manhã e fiquei com Caroline sob minha guarda e minha mãe ficou com Sara.

Rose estava fazendo o cabelo da noiva, Alice estava a fazer a maquilhagem. Esme estava encarregada de vestir os homens e ajudá-los a se arrumarem. Meu pai estava no comando da situação da decoração. Alice entendia bem que ele sabia exactamente como ela queria que tudo ficasse.

Eu vi Leah se arrumar no meu quarto, porque esse era o maior da casa, uma vez que eu realmente durmo. O meu quarto era o lugar onde as mulheres se arranjariam. O quarto da tia Alice era onde os homens se arranjariam. Assim que a noiva estava pronta, meu pai veio buscar Sara e Caroline para que nós pudéssemos vestir-nos. Minha mãe estava bloqueando todas as nossas mentes para que nós pudéssemos guardar segredo sobre como os vestidos nos ficavam.

O momento chegou e nós já arranjadas abandonámos o meu quarto e deixámos entrar o Seth que hoje iria levar Sue ao altar. Ele estava muito bonito com aquele smoking que nós lhe comprámos.

Eu desci as escadas junto com a minha mãe, e pude ver meu pai praticamente babar com o vestido que ela usava. Ele era curto, mais comprido que o meu, mas ainda assim muito sexy.

E foi ai que vi Jake de queixo caído, realmente babando como disse tia Rose, sobre o meu vestido. O vestido tinha me ficado muito bem. Ele tinha ficado justo ao meu corpo, delineando a minha silhueta feminina e evidenciando os meus peitos. O vestido era curto, logo dava para ter uma visão ampla das minhas pernas, que embora eu não achasse, eu sabia que eram apelativas para o sexo masculino.

Eu assumi meu lugar ao lado de Jacob (ai, Alice iria pagar essa mais tarde) e cumprimentei os lobos que estavam já sentados perto de nós.

- Oi pessoal.

- Oi Nessie, você está tão gata hoje! – disse Embry.

- Ai, não minta não Embry. Eu sei que faça o que eu fizer, vista o que eu vestir eu não sou bonita para ninguém. Eu sou magricela e tenho a pele branca demais. – eu disse meia desgostosa.

- Que é isso Nessie? O Jacob passa o dia a pensar como você é bonita em dias normais, imagino hoje que você está fabulosa o que ele estará pensando… Admite Jacob ela hoje te mostrou que consegue ser ainda mais bonita do que tu pensa! – disse o Embry seguro de si, rindo consigo mesmo. Eu fiquei completamente estática e atónita.

- Cala a boca, lobo desbocado. – disse o Jake nervoso – Eu sempre soube que a Nessie é linda, ela é completamente perfeita! – ele disse.

- Oi Nessie, os meninos estão te chateando? – perguntou a Emily.

- Oi Emy. – eu disse ainda estática.

Eu ainda não estava a raciocinar direito com o que o Embry e Jake tinham dito, quando chegou a Claire acompanhada com o Quil.

- Oi Nessie, como está a minha melhor amiga linda? – Claire perguntou. – Ai não precisas de responder, vê-se bastante bem ao longe que você está magnífica.

- Oi Claire, você também está bonita. – eu disse olhando para o seu vestido verde, curto que ela vestia. – Oi Quil.

- Oi Nessie. – ele respondeu.

- O casamento vai começar meninos, acalmem-se e prestem atenção, um dia poderá ser o vosso! – disse Emy.

- Como eu queria que esse dia chegasse! – disse Claire sussurrando embora ela soubesse perfeitamente que todos os lobos e vampiros presentes ali no casamento tinham ouvido.

"_Acho que eles ouviram Claire. Eu também gostava que esse dia chegasse, mas como o Jake apenas me vê como amiga, acho que vou ficar solteira para sempre._"_ –_ eu mostrei-lhe com a minha palma da mão em seu rosto.

- Não brinca não. – Claire disse – Falo com você depois, agora eu quero prestar atenção ao casamento.

O casamento estava muito bonito, tia Alice tinha preparado o altar e a festa no jardim, de modo que o cheiro de lobisomens e vampiros não ficasse insuportável para ninguém. Para mim, eles tinham todos um cheiro bom. Desde que eu nasci, acabou as fronteiras entre lobisomens e vampiros e agora alguns até já são bastante amigos uns dos outros, como por exemplo o Seth com todos, o Embry com o Emmett, o Jake com todos nós, e todos os lobos gostam de minha mãe e de mim, à excepção de Leah, mas ela está a começar a gostar de mim, eu cativei-a desde pequena.

Estavam todos aos pares: Emm e Rose (que estavam sentados no piano, com Rose a tocar), Jazz e Alice, Esme e Carlisle, Seth e Leah, Quil e Claire, Jake e eu, Jared e Kim, apenas Embry estava sozinho.

A cerimónia foi simples, e dirigida pelo "J" a pessoa que nos falsifica documentos. É um senhor estranho, parece estar sempre com medo, mas até é simpático.

- E assim vos declaro marido e mulher. – disse "J" – Pode beijar a noiva.

E ai veio primeiro um beijo tímido de meu avô na Sue, mas depois ela agarrou-o com mais força e ele deu um beijo mais intenso nela. E todos os presentes começaram a assobiar. Minha mãe estava a assinar os papeis junto com o meu pai, Billy e Alice. Eles eram os padrinhos e madrinhas desse casamento.

A recepção da festa estava calma quando de repente sinto dois braços quentes em volta da minha cintura, que me disse:

- Vem comigo, eu preciso de falar com você. – Jake disse, me puxando entre os convidados para dentro de casa.

Nós subimos para o meu quarto e fomos para a rede da minha varanda.

- O que você quer falar comigo? Não está chateado por eu ter te mostrado que não te amo como amiga ou irmã? – eu perguntei corando.

- Eu, Nessie, chateado? – ele disse com cara de espanto – Jamais me chatearia com você, principalmente por me amar, que foi tudo o que eu sempre quis, Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen, eu te amo com cada célula de que sou feito.

- Eu sei que você me ama como uma amiga, Jake, eu sei disso! – eu disse.

- Você não está entendendo bem as minhas palavras, eu disse que te amo, mas não foi como amiga, Nessie eu te amo como mulher. – ele me disse e eu imediatamente saltei para o seu colo e lhe dei um abraço apertado.

- É sério Jake? Você me ama do mesmo jeito que eu te amo? – eu perguntei.

- Bem, acho que não, do mesmo jeito não. – ele disse e eu praticamente morri com essas palavras – Eu te amo muito mais do que você me ama, sua linda! – ele me disse e eu sem pensar levantei o meu rosto e fitei os seus lábios por meio segundo. Eu tomei iniciativa e deixei nossos lábios se tocarem livremente. Foi mágico! Os seus lábios eram quentes, macios e suaves, e acima de tudo eram gentis.

- Eu te amo Jacob Black. – eu disse quando nossos lábios se separaram, mas nossas testas ficaram se tocando.

- Eu te amo mais. – ele disse – E acho melhor voltarmos para a festa antes que Edward Cullen se passe e venha nos arrancar de casa.

- É, acho que é melhor voltarmos. – eu disse e levantei-me instantaneamente da rede e sai do meu quarto de mãos dadas com o Jake. Ai meu deus, que sonho. Esse homem lindo, me beijou, me está dando a mão e disse que me ama!

Nós descemos as escadas e fomos para o exterior onde estava a recepção da festa. Claire, tinha mais ou menos 14 anos agora, e eu aparentava ter 18, mas sem dúvida ela é a minha melhor amiga e confidente. Vi-a lançar-me olhares em relação a estar dando a mão ao Jake, mas prometi-lhe com o olhar que lhe contaria tudo mais tarde.

Os lobos também deram risinhos e assovios para nós. Nós apenas fingimos não perceber o porquê deles e fomos observar o ambiente da festa.

As danças já tinham começado há muito quando o meu vovô Charlie me chamou para dançar com ele. Eu larguei a mão do Jake, a contragosto e fui ter com o meu avô.

O meu avô Charlie odiava dançar, tal como a minha mãe quando era humana. Eu, com as minhas habilidades vampíricas não tinha muito com que me preocupar, todos os meus movimentos eram graciosos. Ajudei o meu avô Charlie nisso um pouco.

A música acabou, e o meu Jake veio buscar-me dos braços de meu avô.

- Dar-me-ia essa honra, Renesmee Cullen? – ele me perguntou.

- Com certeza! – eu respondi e fui ter para os braços do Jake que me esperavam. Assim que a música começou vi a Claire agarrada ao Quil dançando com ele também e ela piscou o olho para mim. Eu ia querer saber de tudo mais tarde, ai isso iria.

Rose e Emm estavam dando biberão à Caroline, assim como Alice e Jasper estavam dando à Sara. Eu fui buscar Sara quando ela terminou de beber seu leite e apresentei-a a Jake.

Ele pareceu gostar de crianças, e nesse momento mais uma vez eu desejei um dia poder dar-lhe filhos.

Eu levei Sara até Claire que estava sentada num dos bancos de jardim e pedi ao Jake que nos deixasse conversar a sós.

- E ai, garota? – eu perguntei.

- É, estou vendo que conseguiu o que queria: o seu Jake. Parabéns linda. – ela me disse.

"_Porque você está triste? Não dançou com o Quil? Pensei que tivesse amado?_" – eu lhe perguntei mentalmente com a minha mão em seu rosto.

- É, eu gostei, mas há quem ache que sou criança demais para namorar com alguém. – ela me disse.

"Não fica assim não. Ele vai perceber que você cresceu e que já não é mais bebê. Você quer uma ajudinha?" – eu mostrei sorrindo.

- Claro Nessie. Você é e sempre será a melhor amiga de todo o universo – ela me disse.

- Você também Claire e agora tira essa cara que ainda assusta minha priminha. – eu disse.

- Qual delas é: Sara ou Caroline? – ela me perguntou. Eu já lhe tinha contado a história dessas meninas enquanto eu estava cuidando delas de manhã.

- É a Sara. Onde estão Seth e os outros? – eu perguntei.

- Estão se empanturrando de comida, na mesa dela. – ela me disse. E eu dirigi-me para lá.

- Oi meninos, já conhecem uma das mais novas Cullen? – eu perguntei e vi eles se virarem para a menina.

- Na verdade eles conhecem a história, mas ainda não as viram. – Jake disse me abraçando pela cintura.

- Como é o nome dela? – perguntou Embry pasmado com a Sara, ele estava completamente imóvel admirando cada traço da minha prima com veneração.

- Essa é a Sara, a nova filha de minha tia Alice e meu tio Jasper. – eu esclareci.

- Posso pegar ela? – ele me perguntou implorando.

- É, eu acho que sim. – eu disse – Toma muito cuidado com a cabecinha dela, ela ainda só tem menos de um mês de vida.

- Tomo todo o cuidado do mundo. – Embry respondeu e eu fiquei curiosa. Não sabia que um lobo tão brincalhão como ele pudesse se interessar tanto por bebés.

- Não sabia que você gostava tanto de bebés. – eu disse.

- Nem eu próprio sabia. – ele respondeu.

- Já chega lobo, já perfumou o suficiente minha filha. Agora vou ter de lhe dar banho de novo. – disse minha tia Alice, meio irritada.

- Ok, ok. – disse Embry resignado entregando Sara para Alice, visivelmente a contragosto.

- Meninos, Charlie e Sue vão partir agora, pensei que quisessem se despedir deles. – disse minha vovó Esme.

- Claro, vovó. Vamos garotos! – eu disse.

Sue jogou seu ramo para as garotas solteiras e eu o apanhei.

Despedi-me de Sue e de vovô Charlie. Eles iriam ter uma lua-de-mel como nunca tiveram. Minha família lhes ofereceu isso. Eles iriam para a ilha Ly, a ilha de minha tia Alice que era perto do Canadá. Eles iriam apanhar um avião para o Canadá e lá estariam um guia que os acompanharia até ao barco que eles iriam usar para chegarem à ilha Ly. Meu avô Carlisle arranjou um homem que lhes levaria no barco.

- Nessie você gostaria de ir amanhã a uma festa na fogueira que vamos fazer em La Push? – Jake me perguntou. Eu já tinha ido a algumas, mas na maior parte das vezes só brincava com Claire. Agora eu estava mais crescida e estava disposta a ouvir as lendas quileutes, que segundo o que eu sabia eram todas verdadeiras.

- Claro Jake. – eu disse e virei-me para meu pai – Posso ir papai?

- Pode. – ele respondeu.

- Obrigada papai. – eu agradeci.

- Vemo-nos amanhã princesa. Esteja pronta às 20h. - ele me disse e foi se embora para dentro do seu rabit vermelho.

- Até amanhã, Jake. – eu disse.


End file.
